I Hate You
by rizeleth
Summary: For you, why do people say the word “I hate you”. Do you ever wait for them to explain why they said those words? If you don’t try reading this you’ll know why some people say the word I hate you but meant to explain another meaning. sasusakuEnjoy… : D on


**I HATE YOU**

**SUMMARY: **For you, why do people say the word "I hate you". Do you ever wait for them to explain why they said those words? If you don't try reading this you'll know why some people say the word I hate you but meant to explain another meaning. (sasusaku)Enjoy… : D

The warm breeze surrounds the village of Konoha. And that breeze passes through a bridge where the old Team 7 always meet when they were genins. But up until now even though they are busy with their missions and they are already 18 yrs. old and in their jounin rank they still find time to see each other and meet at this certain place and today was one of those rare times. You can see a handsome young man named Uchiha Sasuke leaning in the railing of the bridge and right beside him was a beautiful young lady named Haruno Sakura. The two of them are patiently waiting for their old sensei and the last member of Team 7. Both of them are just silent but were contented to feel each others presence. These two became really close. It started when Sasuke came back after his revenge and killing Orochimaru. Sakura welcomed him with open arms together with Naruto and Kakashi. Because of this Sakura was one of those few people Sasuke now consider important to him even if he didn't say it out loud and with that Sakura felt happy and contented. Sakura still loves Sasuke dearly but she already disregarded the possibility that Sasuke and her will become more than friends.

After 5 minutes Naruto and Kakashi came. "Good morning Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted and Sakura returned it with a smile and a nod from Sasuke. "Ahem… well… we are complete already but unfortunately Naruto and I need to go on an urgent mission. So… let's move our little get together next week." Kakashi said while reading his precious book 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke-kun and I will just see you next week." Sakura said and the two waved their goodbye and left. (A/n: Team 7 still call Kakashi, sensei because they got use to it and they respect him greatly just so there is no misunderstanding now back to the story) Sakura then faced the silent Uchiha. "Nee… Sasuke-kun I'm going home now since we won't go to Ichiraku or something. Bye." Sakura bid and was about to go when Sasuke's hand held hers. "Um… Sakura… do you… want to walk with me to Konoha Park?" Sasuke asked with a light blush creeping in his pale face. Sakura nod in silence and a blush was also gracing in her pretty face. And the two slowly went to Konoha Park hand in hand… Unknown to them was two people hiding behind the bushes and was laughing their hearts out. "I didn't know that he can blush!" one of the person said silently laughing while the other one just smirk and said "His plan better work…I mean my acting was really good. Sakura didn't even thought that Sasuke asked us to act as if we have a mission so he can have a little alone time with Sakura." he commented

The two is already in Konoha Park and Sakura kept on side glancing at Sasuke. _'Why did Sasuke-kun asked me to walk? He never did this! Maybe his mad at me or something! Did I do something wrong? But he held my hands! I'm so confused!'_ Sakura asked herself. Sasuke noticed her sudden hesitation and he stopped. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked. "I… just…umm… why did you want to walk in the park with me?" Sakura asked shyly and bowed her head down so Sasuke won't see her flushed face.

"I'm going to tell you something." Sasuke said firmly and they started to walk again. Suddenly the warm breeze surrounding Konoha changed and the bright sun was placed with darkness as the rain drops slowly and soon followed with heavy rain fall. Sasuke dragged Sakura to a nearby tree for shelter. "I'm soaking wet and I'm freezing!" Sakura commented. "Here take this." Sasuke offered and handed his jacket to her. "Thanks" Sakura said and was yet again blushing furiously. Sakura was tugging Sasuke's jacket around her small body while watching the rain. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes but for the two of them it's like forever. Sakura then broken the silence "Sasuke-kun what is the thing you're going to tell me?" she asked.

With this question Sasuke fidgeted a bit and then he faced the pink haired girl. "Sakura…" he started. "You are always there for me even if I always shove you away and you still hold on to me even if I'm drown in my own darkness…" he stopped and looked at the girl in front of him who is hanging in every word he is saying. Sasuke then took a deep breath and continued "You also have great faith in me and stay at my side in times of my trials…And because of that I-" he said. Sakura's heart was pounding loudly as if her heart was going to burst. '_Is Sasuke-kun going to say he loves me?_' she asked herself and was now much eagerly waiting for Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke took another deep breath and continued "Because of that I … I hate you." Sasuke said firmly. Sakura's world was now come crashing into her. _'Sasuke-kun hates me? But why?'_ she asked herself and before she knew it a tear came rolling down in her pale face. "You hate me?" she asked in almost a whisper and her head was bowed low so Sasuke won't notice her tears. "Hai… I hate you becau-" Sasuke answered but stopped when Sakura slapped him. He gently held his right cheek where Sakura had slapped him and looked at the crying girl. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME! AREN'T YOU HAPPY ENOUGH TO HURT MY FEELINGS?" Sakura shouted and her tears were flowing freely in her face. Sasuke was stunned he didn't mean to hurt her. He was not yet done. He was about to explain but Sakura spoke again "You know what! If you hate me then… then I hate you too! And I don't ever want to see you again!" Sakura silently said and run in the rain away from him the jacket he lend slip away from Sakura's shoulder and fell in the damp path of Konoha Park. Sasuke didn't know what to do. This is not in his plan. He was commanding himself to move and follow her but his feet won't obey. Suddenly a hard whack in the head was given to him.

"Sasuke-teme you ruined everything! I thought you are going to tell Sakura-chan your real feelings?" Naruto asked angrily. "I was…" was all Sasuke could say. Then Kakashi appeared. "So why did you say you hate her." he asked. "I'm not done yet… I was going to say… Oh never mind… besides Sakura said she hates me already." Sasuke said sadly. "So you're not going to explain yourself?" Kakashi asked. "I… won't explain anything to her." Sasuke answered but felt a large pang in his heart. Naruto was in rage by Sasuke's answer so he gave Sasuke a large punch in the face but Sasuke didn't even block it even though he can because for him he deserve that punch. "TEME… I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'RE A COWARD! SAKURA-CHAN NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO SAY. IF YOU REALLY LIKE HER TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Naruto said at the fallen Uchiha and made him realized everything. "I think for once your right dobe … I owe you one." Sasuke said and went to find Sakura.

"You really are grown up Naruto." Kakashi praised. "Heh… I just want to see the two of them happy. Besides since Sasuke owe me he'll buy me ramen in our next get together. Hehe" Naruto said with the sight of ramen in his mind.

Sakura was under the heavy rain but she didn't care at all. She was sitting in the swing and Sasuke's words were the only thing in her mind. _'I'm so stupid to think that Sasuke-kun would say he love me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _ Sakura scolded herself. She then looked in the heavens and she felt the cold raindrops mixing with her tears. "Why should you ruin everything Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in the air. "Because I'm an idiot." A familiar voice answered. When Sakura heard his voice she immediately stand up and was about to run away when Sasuke stopped her. "Sakura, just hear me please…" he pleaded. Sakura not hearing the Uchiha pleads before just stopped. "Sakura I hate you because you always care for me and when you do and I can't return it, it's eating my heart alive. I also hate you because you are willing to sacrifice your life for me and that thought is slowly killing me inside. I hate you because I can't make you happy. I hate you because when you cry I feel that I'm responsible. I'm the one who cause you're pain. I hate those tears that make me weak. I also hate you because no matter how I strive to forget about you I can't. And I really hate you because I can't stop myself to love someone like you." Sasuke said all in one breath so Sakura can hear every word he said clearly and was now looking straight at Sakura's wide eyes. "And you know what I really hate?" he asked. Sakura just shook her head not finding her voice from what she just heard. Sasuke then smirked and whipped Sakura's tears. "I hate myself… for not knowing this feeling earlier, for making someone like you cry, for trying to get away from you, for having such huge pride, and most of all if I let someone like you go with out saying… I love you." Sasuke said and with that Sakura hugged the raven haired boy and cried in his chest as the rain slowly stop and the sun was shining brightly at them as if the heavens are giving them a blessing from up above.

"Sakura didn't I tell you that I hate it when I see you cry." Sasuke said softly. "Oh… Sasuke-kun…this tears are tears of happiness. All my life I wanted to hear you say those words. I'm sorry I said I hate you. The truth is I love you with all my heart and will always will." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes which are now full of warmth and love. "So Sakura that means you agree to be mine?" Sasuke asked. "Nah-ah…." Sakura answered and stick her tongue at him. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because you must court me first…uhmm… treat me on a date… hmm… and you must-" Sakura was saying when Sasuke placed a light kiss in her lips that made her go silent. "You know Sakura I also hate the way you talk so much. So do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" Sasuke asked her with a real smile in his face. "Sasuke-kun do you really need to ask that? You already know what my answer is." Sakura said. "I know but I want to hear you say it personally." he said. "Then Sasuke-kun, I will always be yours and yours alone. To take care of you, love you and cherish you with all of me." Sakura answered sincerely and once again Sasuke smile a one true smile and he lean in to give Sakura a kiss…

Meanwhile…

"I never thought Sasuke would say something like that." Naruto exclaimed while looking at the new couple. "Well you'll never know what love can do. Let's leave the two of them alone. How about we go to Ichiraku since we really don't have any mission?" Kakashi said while heading to the said shop. "Yosh! But you're going to treat me sensei." Naruto said and followed his sensei with pictures of ramen in his mind and the thought that his sensei is going to pay for his food.

And to our new found couple they are happy that they found each other. There destiny is intertwined with each other and for Sakura the words 'I hate you' means a lot different before. As people say the more you hate some one the more you love them.

**(A/n: Yehey! I've already finished my first one-shot. Hoped you like this… Anyways I'm going back in thinking my upcoming chapters with my other fics. Sorry if the one-shot is not that good or something… Just hope you'll appreciate this because it's my first one… I'll write another one if I can think of another plot and I have some reviews…well see you until then… Bye… )**


End file.
